rebornorefandomcom-20200213-history
Neon Genesis Intelland/Rebornore
The anime of Intelland/Rebornore which is a parody of Evangelion. (Japanese: 新世紀インテルランド/リボーノール) Plot In 2015, fifteen years after a global cataclysm known as the Second Impact, teenager Gengar Ikari is summoned to the futuristic city of Intelland-3 by his estranged father Bewtapina Ikari, director of the special paramilitary force Nerv. Gengar witnesses United Nations forces battling an Angel, one of a race of giant monstrous beings whose awakening was foretold by the Dead Sea Scrolls. Because of the Angels' near-impenetrable force-fields, Nerv's giant Evangelion bio-machines, synchronized to the nervous systems of their pilots and possessing their own force-fields, are the only weapons capable of keeping the Angels from annihilating humanity. Nerv officer Pega Katsuragi escorts Gengar into the Nerv complex beneath the city, where his father pressures him into piloting the Evangelion Unit-01 against the Angel. Without training, Gengar is quickly overwhelmed in the battle, causing the Intelland to go berserk and savagely kill the Angel on its own. Following hospitalization, Gengar moves in with Pega and settles into life in Intelland-3. In his second battle, Gengar destroys an Angel but runs away afterwards, distraught. Pega confronts Shinji and he decides to remain a pilot. The Nerv crew and Gengar must then battle and defeat the remaining 14 Angels in order to prevent the Third Impact, a global cataclysm that would destroy the world. Evangelion Unit-00 is repaired shortly afterwards. Gengar tries to befriend its pilot, the mysterious, socially isolated teenage girl Abby Ayanami. With Abby's help, Gengar defeats another Angel. They are then joined by the pilot of Evangelion Unit-02, the multitalented, but insufferable teenager Kamafa Langley Sōryu, who is Canadian-American. Together, the three of them manage to defeat several Angels. As Gengar adjusts to his new role as pilot, he gradually becomes more confident and self-assured. Gengar moves in with Kamafa, and they begin to develop confused feelings for one another, kissing at her provocation. After being absorbed by an Angel, Gengar breaks free thanks to the Eva acting on its own. He is later forced to fight an infected Evangelion Unit-03 and watches its pilot, his friend and classmate Rupert Suzuhara, incapacitated and presumably permanently disabled. Kamafa loses her self-confidence following a defeat and spirals into depression. This is worsened by her next fight, against an Angel which attacks her mind and forces her to relive her worst fears and childhood trauma, resulting in a mental breakdown. In the next battle, Abby self-destructs Unit-00 and dies to save Gengar's life. Pega and Gengar visit the hospital where they find Abby alive but claiming she is "the third Abby". Pega forces scientist DigiArts Akagi to reveal the dark secrets of Nerv, the Evangelion boneyard and the dummy plug system which operates using clones of Abby, who was herself created with the DNA of his mother, Pink Crayon Ikari. This succession of events leaves Gengar emotionally scarred and alienated from the rest of the characters. CBR Novagisa replaces the catatonic Kamafa as pilot of Unit-02. CBR, who initially befriends Gengar and gains his trust, is in truth the final foretold Angel, Tabris. CBR fights Gengar, then realizes that he must die if humanity is to survive and asks Gengar to kill him. Gengar hesitates but eventually kills CBR, causing Gengar to be overriden with guilt. After the final Angel is defeated, Seele, the mysterious cabal overseeing the events of the series, triggers the "Human Instrumentality Project", a forced evolution of humanity in which the souls of all mankind are merged for benevolent purposes, believing that if unified, humanity could finally overcome the loneliness and alienation that has eternally plagued mankind. Gengar's soul grapples with the reason for his existence and reaches an epiphany that he needs others to thrive, enabling him to destroy the wall of negative emotions that torment him and reunite with the others, who congratulate him. Series Original Series Neon Genesis Intelland (新世紀インテルランド) The End of Intelland (新世紀インテルランド劇場版 /まごころを、君に) Rebuild Series (under the current name Rebornore) Rebornore 1.0: You Are (Not) Alone (リボーノール新劇場版: 序) Rebornore 2.0: You Can (Not) Advance (リボーノール新劇場版: 破) Rebornore 3.0: You Can (Not) Redo (リボーノール新劇場版: Q) Rebornore 3.0+1.0 (シン・リボーノール劇場版: ��) Trivia * The song, Komm Susser Tod is also a meme in the Rebornore community when someone (especially Gengar) feels very upset. (as well as Shinji the shot of Shinji crying in the elevator) Also, EoE aired on Mediaworld channels especially Arts Central and the scene that made many people never forget it is the Third Impact scene due to how emotional and shocking it was. (the song even plays during that scene too!) Category:The RTSN Deviant Network Category:RTSNRL Shows